


Texts

by Chiroptach



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sweet, Theyre still fucked up, horrible people in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiroptach/pseuds/Chiroptach
Summary: Victor says capitulated wrong. He looses diamonds sometimes. And he never texts. Roman can accept these little things, most of the time.I cannot explain the way I'm volleying in tone and rating and horrible to sweet content with this pair, but thank you for coming along for the ride. They're still Roman and Victor, so it's not completely pure, but it's ridiculously sweet for these two.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Comments: 11
Kudos: 163





	Texts

Everyone said Roman was finicky and picky and could be difficult. He knew that. Roman knew everything others said about him, of course. He had to. However, he was not the  _ only  _ finicky one in his relationship. Admittedly he was more demanding than Victor, but he simply had high standards. Victor had vastly less high standards, but he was still a man with standards. Roman wouldn’t take a man without  _ some  _ standards. He would never outwardly admit that he had been willing to bend a few of his own for Victor, but no one who would be interested needed to know it. Victor already definitely did. Regardless of his lower standards, Victor still had some eccentricities beyond the obvious. Victor never texted. 

Roman texted quite a bit. It was easier to do it in public, he didn’t have to step aside and dial someone up, he just shot them a text. But not Victor. Victor would not text. Roman texted him, or at least he used to, and then Victor would call him. Every single time. Always. He would go out of his way to call Roman. So Roman had gotten used to calling Victor. He only ever sent Roman pictures through text. Nothing else. He wouldn’t even sext. Roman had only tried sexting himself to see if Victor would do it, so he wasn’t sorely disappointed, but it still happened. It was the only time he could remember when Victor didn’t even  _ respond  _ to an advance from him. Well, technically the heated phone call afterwards was a response but it wasn’t a  _ text  _ response. 

The whole texting thing was nothing major. It would be from someone else, the same as a ridiculous mispronunciation or a huge fuck up. It would all be a death sentence if it wasn’t Victor. But that was the problem. It  _ was  _ Victor. And he got a few special privileges. Roman sighed. He supposed Victor was worth it. Whenever rage overtook him in relation to Victor, a memory would dig its way out of the back of his mind to remind him of how much Victor really  _ cared  _ for him. Victor loved him in a way he was downright unused to being loved. So Roman  _ guessed  _ Victor’s dislike of texting was alright. Until he saw it. 

Victor. His Victor. Victor who responded to the absolute horniest texts Roman had ever sent or seen in his life with a phone call, was  _ texting.  _ Roman just stared at him for a moment, and he felt anger building like hot tar in his chest. Was his sext not good enough for Victor? Were none of his texts good enough? 

“Victor, who are you texting?” Roman asked. Victor gave him a name. Casually. Like it didn’t matter. Joe. Just one of the guys. Just a  _ worker.  _ This Joe didn’t have the flair that Roman did or the money or the power or the looks or- he didn’t know what Joe had other than  _ Victor’s  _ texts. Roman couldn’t at all explain why he felt like he needed Victor’s texts, but he did. Why did Joe get them? Who the fuck was Joe? Why the  _ fuck  _ did he get something Roman didn’t? Joe got something Roman didn’t get from  _ Victor.  _ Roman wanted everything Victor had to offer, everything that Victor could possibly give. But he didn’t get something as simple as a text. And he  _ had  _ to know Roman  _ wanted  _ him to text him. “Who the fuck is Joe?”

“Just some guy you own, it’s about the-” Victor kept talking about the job Joe was from. Just some guy? Someone Roman owned… What was it that Victor liked about this Joe? Why did he get Victor’s texts? Roman turned quickly and headed to get his laptops, check the books, find the job, find this Joe, set something asside for Victor to do, abduct Joe, torture Joe, demand information- “Boss?” Victor had followed him. 

“Yeah?”

“What’s wrong-”

“Look I’m fine, just go check up in the club, ‘kay?” Roman said, still storming towards his room, in search of his laptop.

“Of course,” Victor said. “Once you’re actually okay I’ll go check the club.” 

“I am  _ fine  _ Victor!” Roman snapped. He couldn’t find the damn thing, and threw a pillow aside. Victor caught up to him and put his hands on Roman’s shoulders. Roman turned quickly towards Victor. Had it been anyone else he would have backhanded him and yelled and told him to fuck off- but it was Victor. He lifted his hands reflexively but he couldn’t just  _ hit  _ Victor. He just hovered his hands, and tried to grit his teeth and shove his anger down. Victor caught his hands in his own, in a movement so quick and smooth Roman barely noticed it anymore. It just felt right. 

“Breath,” Victor said. He glanced over his shoulder to confirm no one was there. “Roman, just breath.” Roman took a shaky breath and tried to calm down. It was just a text. It was just a fucking text. That just pissed him off more, at himself instead of Victor or that fucking  _ Joe  _ guy. “What’s wrong?” 

“I’m just being fucking  _ stupid- _ ”

“No, you’re not,” Victor said. “Come on, handsome, what’s wrong?” Victor titled his head and grinned, that crooked, sweet little grin he had. The kind that showed those golden teeth. Roman didn’t trust the compliment. He was obviously being irrational. “ _ Boss.”  _

“Why do you never send me texts?” 

“What?”

“You don’t text me. Ever.” Victor paused. “It doesn’t normally bother me but I thought you just didn’t text but then you texted that  _ Joe  _ fucker and  _ I  _ don’t get texts back from you and I’ve tried to get you to do it- but I let it go- but  _ now  _ there’s  _ Joe  _ and I don’t know what you see in him you don’t see in me or why you’d want to text him and not  _ me _ ,” Roman snapped. 

“Roman, Roman,” Victor began. “Listen.” Roman settled and sighed, and decided to let Victor speak. “You’re the only person I don’t text.” Roman felt that same rancid, heated wax of blind rage rise in his chest. “I just really love to hear you talk.” And in an instant it froze. 

“What?”

“I don’t like to text you because I love to hear you talk. I always wanna call you up and listen to you talk…. It makes me happy.” Roman snapped his hands out of Victor’s and wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck, pulling him close and peppering him in kisses. Victor grinned and kissed back, both of them mostly missing each other’s lips. Everything was blissful again. He sighed and squeezed Victor to his chest. Victor wrapped his arms around Roman back, snuggling against him. Roman went to part with Victor and get back to work, but couldn’t stop himself from snagging a few more kisses. Victor did the same. There was a pause, and it felt like they would actually part, before they kissed a little bit more. 

“Hey, boss,” in came some random goon. He turned suddenly. “I didn’t see anything.” The man walked out of the room. Roman turned to Victor, and they locked eyes. Victor gave him another of those little crooked smiles. The kind that made his heart flutter. The smile that definitely meant Victor wanted to tear that man into absolute pieces. Sure, Roman was picky, and Victor did things that were less than ideal, but for that little smile? For Victor? He supposed he could manage a phone call. 


End file.
